Praetos
The Basilikai -I N T R O- "You may slaughter me in battle, but to become a brother, is immortality in its purest form." As a player of TSL, who are you in this game, truley ask yourself who you are. Many of the men and women asked this question cannot answer. I can tell you of men who can.... The Praetorian's. Ask any Praetorian who he is, and he will answer one thing, I am a brother. What many fail to see in the baron wasteland of the wrecked wake of the glory days of war-fare, is the elements which made an army great, what made an army enjoyable, what made an army imprint on your entire life, changing your behavior in, and out of the game. Praetos, the army in which we all band together under, is not only a group, it is a family, tied together by the blood and hate of war, tied closer together, by fate, glory, honor, and respect. Each Praetorian signs the Sacramentum, each one knowing that, In life a brother, in death a praetorian. No man is left alone, no man is left behind, no man is left brotherless. If we fight, we fight together, death may take us, but it cannot steal our spirit, it will not, and shall not take the feeling of brotherhood from us. Flesh may tear, blood may dry, but, Praetorian brotherhood will never die. - I M M O R T A L I T Y- "To slaughter my brother is to tear a piece from my heart, healing, to become stronger" Why does Praetos stand appart from all other militaries on the grid at this moment in time? We carry one component that sets us beyond the rest. Brotherhood. When you ask an army leader today, "What is the meaning of a army?", they would respond to something around the basis of grid domination. Ask any praetorian the same question, and they will answer one word "Brotherhood". It is the bond between each person man or women, that makes us so unique. We share a grid experiance like no other, combining vigurous training, and strict traits and rules. But above all we emphasize the meaning of brother to all troops, that we stand as one, among many, and that we will give our last breathe, to defend our traits and qualities. These traits and qualities live on in all of us, making us and our idea's Immortal. -F R E E D O M- "If we can not fight for what we believe, then the meaning of life is eraticated" Many could ask the reason for why the men of Praetos fight, and this can not be explained in just one answer, many shall claim it is to uphold our key traits and value, to show that Few, stood against many, and prevaled. Although the Basilikos agree's with this, he aslo believes in the purge of ignorance and herecy, his troops and himself give no mercy, for they recieve none, they give no pity, for pity is not deserved, they give no respect, because respect must be earned. We shall fight ntill the last breathe the contingent takes. We will not falter, we will not shatter, for we are-------I M M O R T A L. -C O N C L U S I O N- What does it mean to be an army on this grid, is it about the countless battles you fight along side other soldiers?, is it the armor you recieve? the colors? the flag?, the clear answer to this is no. To long have the years without an army to look up to been passing, where there is no apparent enemy, no honory, no glory, no friendship, and most of all, not brotherhood. Praetos was created to answer all these questions and uncertaintee's of the future. What is Praetos? Brotherhood, friendship, honor, and respect. Since the passing of the great age in which Talon and rome partook, you have sat dormant, waiting for an army to present a new feeling to the grid, a feeling of bond, brotherhood and friendship. Join us in this great journey together, banding together to fight the opposing forces of this grid. Instead of complaining about the problems of grid war-fare, join the solution, we personally guarentee that you will learn a whole new set of traits, changing you not only in game, but also to make you a better person in real life. Storm in to battle with your brothers, the men you will live and die beside. The men you will share laughter, and tears with. Through thick and thin, Like water, and blood, like the death that comes to quick. The Praetorian may die in battle, but his spirit never dies. Once a Praetorian, always a Praetorian, till death, for life. -P R A E T O S- Join Today Praetos Led by Gaiian Aeon, Also known as the Basilikai, or Basilikai Aeon. His second in commands, and the general mighty leaders of the army are Cerberus Celestalis or "Bambeh", and Amaris Levenque also known as "bun/boon", and Military commander Ria Ectonite/Issabella Sanders. These men and wommen have devoted their time in Second life to the destruction of ignorance and dis-honor within the grid, they spread their message like a crusader to religion, and with full devotion they have succeeded up to this very point in their Occupation of the grid. They have not succeeded in crushing the ignorance of Empire of Anoth, and xA guns. However they have succesfully managed to destroy the suprisingly powerful yet ignorant Silver Fang. Theros Eon The beginning history of the old Praetorian era, these were the beginning days of Praetos. During the beginning of the second year of Gaiian Aeon's stay in TSL, he began the preperations for starting a new army, a new training system was created, and he began editing old armor to make it a fresh new look. This was the creation known as Xaius Series, named after a old friend of the teen grid. Xaius Series was old edited Talon armor mixed in with old roman armor, at the time this was a necessary step in his journey of becoming a builder. Before the this time, Aeon had stayed with Rome for about half a year, and with ASR for 1 1/2 years, these men were his family and friends on TSL, the most notable of these are Toka Barak The Xevion, and Garrett Mahogony, 2 of which help Praetos in the later months as soldiers to Emperor Hutchinson. During his final few months with ASR, he created Arcane Legion, a espionage group that was planted within some of the larger armies of the grid, and with a reach that had destroyed smaller furry armies, noticably FoTn and FFU. After this time, summer began, and Gaiian Aeon began his Hiatus from the grid, during this time, the most noticeable impact was a increase in the creativity and skill in Gaiian's builds and his ability to edit scripts. Once school was around the bend, the Basilikos, formerly the Imperius, created a group known now as Praetos, currently in its 2nd month of activity. The first 2 weeks of Praetos were slow, Gaiian created G series for the purpose of a basic set, using Roman prims, from which to this day, has been disabled from every person who received it. Once Praetos was made, it took the ranks of Ancient Rome, using Legatus and Triarii, Imperius, and also Gregarii, the first noticeable ally of Praetos was GRSF, or Ghost recon squad force. Although an Ignorant army, these men showed Gaiian to the way of Griffin blackheart, the first land holder from Praetos,Charging a mere 10L a week for land, although only a 1024 SQM Plot, Gaiian Aeon used this to create Praetoria, the first known base of the Praetorians, although this was a weak build, it housed some of the most loyal Praetorians, Some noticably are Mat Greybeard and Mihoshi Glom. Recruitment stayed at about 30-35 and main group was around 20 members. Untill the day of rebirth, this concluding the first theros eon. Theros II The newest chapter to this story has begun, and the day of ash and rebirth was upon the lonly man known as Gaiian Aeon, as we retell this story, we find ourselves on a dark saturday night around 2 AM. And lexington chat pops open, from there Gaiian Aeon explains to a ignorant kid about grid war-fare, and the decreasing size of armies and morale, what set him a part from the rest of the people partaking in chat, was that he was willing to do something about grid-war-fare. This was the turning point in praetos, and is where Gaiian Aeon meets Amaris levenque, the first co-leader of Praetos. During this Eon, Amaris changes the symbol and color to Omega and red, taking on a new theme for the Praetorians. Gaiian then creates what is known as Z series, which is never released but still sits in his inventory today, shown only once, it is the largest piece of fail, he has ever created. After the reform of theme and message, Amaris takes forth a new objective, to destroy the ignorance of the grid, the plauge that infests our minds. And so we come upon Ace Dayafter, Emperor of Empire of Anoth. Also known as "leader of fail". The first raid on EOA was more of a grief, beginning with Gaiian, and former member Wolfie Mode, infiltrating the new base in Derby, and spawning MCTE members in to submission, Ace is infuriated, and Gaiian Declares war on the Empire. Thus leading in to the battle for derby, Please see sub-section below for twisted details. After the war on EOA, resulting in a shocking 15 wins to 0 losses, Praetos closes the book on EOA, later to be re-opened in the Basilikus Eon. During the great battles for derby, in a distant spawn point, we find a young man named bambeh or Cerberus Celestalis, the most loyal praetorian known to date. Seen as a better leader than fighter, This man is soon inducted in to Praetos, and to this day is the co-leader of the Praetorians. Moving on, Praetos breaks of the alliance between GRSF, which merges with Ganzleicht, and opens up a new Alliance with Silver Fang. Although Praetos Realizes the noobiness of SF, they accept the alliance for the reasons of stealing land, and to eliminate another army of ignorance from the sacred grid. GINGA deed, removing the SF land from Praetorian rule, breaks of Ties with praetos,Resulting in an all out battle for domination. Many casualties are taken, but eventually, the fight that began at Praetorian Soil, moves to southern derby, home of SF, where the Praetorians spawn rape the SF soldiers in to submission, and where karlito, a soldier, steals the land, and bans Praetorians from the parcel, Cory Brando, moves in and eliminates SF from the grid through Eject-fucking. Finally to conclude the Theros II Eon, Praetorians eliminate xA, which consumes Stev Xevion to join Praetos in the Basilikus Eon. After the demolition of xA and SF, the Ist great reform of Praetos began, changing ranks and armor, to leadership reform, Amaris Levenque, disappearing from the grid, is planning to soon return, bringing new found glory, and wealth, for the benefit of all of praetos. Cory Brando, old legatus of rome was inducted as grand judicator to praetos, beginning the new age of praetos. Basilikus Eon The current Eon of Praetos is the Basilikus Eon, in which the Roman theme was changed to Macedonian along with the ranks, Terminatus, Assaultus, and Helstein Armor is crafted, and the growth which started at 10-15 is now at 80-100 troops strong EOA, recieving new land in Orleans is crushed by a defeat record of 20-0, and with no chance of returning a loss to Praetos and the new allies CS or Axis Wermacht. After the battles with EOA, through Basilius Levenque, Gaiian Aeon gained control of EOA and ejected ever single member at will. Ending EOA as a ignorant army forever, Although Ace Dayafter is persistent, he recieves new land in Camden and attempts to rebuild his skewn army from ashes, but they slip through his fingers, Gaiian, in an attempt to redeem Ace Dayafter to the grid attempts to induct him in to Praetos as a full fledged soldier, Ace, now realizing his actions against the men or Praetos, apologizes and redeem's himself by attempting to gain land for the legions of praetos. Praetos, now leading the new generation of soldiers begins opening up recruitment to all, training and raiding all that stand in the way of their goal for purging the herecies of the grid.Enclave the new enemies of Praetos, are to be incinerated from the grid, so that they may make room for the new ignorance that Praetos may perish. Soon after Preatos failed epicly, and died off just like everyone knew they would. Gaiian kept trying to make armies but failed each time. Today his army Vealkyr died. This is his 30th army at least. He is known as a failure to the grid. Armor and Weaponry and other various statistics Currently, most members of Praetos wear Terminatus or Gamma type armour, some advance troops use so-called Omega armour. When Praetos started out its main colour was blue and their insignia was in the shape of a falcon holding gears, while currently the main colour is red. There is a claim stating that gaiian changed the colour because he is a fascist or neo-nazi. Current weapons include the Dx-98/99/100 but the 98 is not favoured do to the CFK of BK uses the same weaponry. Land is a constant issue as stated by RIler due to the reason that they usually buy and sell a new base every month. Ranks -Basilikos-Leader of Praetφs, and Supreme commander. -Basileus-Second in command to the Basilikos. -Judicator-The semi-active role in the contingent, you must give full respect to the high counciler of Praetφs. -Diochite-The 3rd high commander, in charge of small batalions. -Lochagos- The 2nd high commander, in charge of troop division and insubordination. -Dekarchos- The first and most basic commander, used for displaying troops orders, and enforcing the basic rule of the Basilikos. -Exiligmos-Elite and final soldier. -Agema-3rd Trooper. -Tetrarch-2nd Trooper. -Heitairoi-The first and basic trooper, the legions consist the most of this troop. Current news Praetos has benn inactive since December 2009. Praetos became inactive in November to December and on December 28 Praetos attempted to revive the group to its original state. During the revival CFK of Bk troops attacked the Praetorian Warbird 700M above Svecia and fought for 15 minutes while Gaiian trained his troops. In the end their base was heavily cluttered with bullet casings of the battle that training ended and Praetos officialy died. In 3/23/10 Praetos made their first notice in 4months possibly signaling a revival. Category:Teen Grid Groups Category:military culture Category:Teen grid miltary groups